I keep my promises
by Zoe-M
Summary: A visit to the past shows what really happened when Laurel was chosen for the mission as a changeling, but how did Tamani cope with it? And when Tamani loses Laurel, there's only one thought going round his mind: to keep his promises, to never give up.
1. I keep my promises

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Wings' -- the fabulous Aprilynne Pike does.

Enjoy!

I keep my promises

I walked in the forest, taking in the scents of the awakening flowers. The birds chirped and sang, but they could not lift my melancholic mood. I remembered walking through this way so long ago, but it was still just a distant memory and _still_ painfully out of reach. I could never be who I was back then…but I had a mission today. I was set upon it. If I couldn't do anything to stop _them_, I would do something to help her. She would probably never remember it, but I had to try. I walked further towards the old clearing, where I used to play. To see her, and another young faerie, playing and giggling -- rejoicing in their last few minutes together.

I remained hidden in the shrubs, but I couldn't help listen as those familiar words stung my ears.

"Tam…you know the quest the elders spoke of…about a changeling?" a young Laurel asked.

"Yeah…?" Tamani replied, cocking his head in wonder.

"I—I've been chosen for the mission…and I accepted it." She avoided his gaze, finding a sudden interest in the soil beneath her._ I didn't blame her._

"What? You're not serious are you?" _I still couldn't believe it myself._

She began shifting nervously, unable to stay still. After a deep breath, she looked up and nodded.

"There has to be some mistake—you can't go…I won't let you." _I would have liked to say the same, but it was impossible._

"I'm sorry, Tam, but I have to go."

"But why?"

"It's my duty. They need me. They're depending on me. If I don't go, who can be certain of our security? I don't _want _to leave you, believe me on that. But if I stay…it might be our downfall."

"No. You can't go. Let someone else do it. Why don't we just…run away?" his eyes sparked as a toothy grin spread across his innocent face, "Yeah that's it, we can run away, and then nobody can pester us ever again. It'll be great Laurel. Come on, let's go. Before the others awaken." He tugged on her hand, noting the path leading away from the opening.

Laurel didn't budge. "I can't," she breathed, holding back her tears. _Please don't cry, Laurel. It'll be okay. _

"Yes you can, come on." He tugged her hand again, but this time slightly harder, more desperate.

"Tam, I'm going and that's that. You may not realise it today, but someday, when we're older, you'll know it was the right decision. You'll understand. Sometimes we have to think of others before ourselves…and that's what I'm doing now." _For someone so young, she was so wise…it was entrancing to remember. It was hard to believe. This was her. This was actually her._

"But Laurel, we might not ever see each other again," he said. _And you might get hurt._

"That's just a risk we'll have to take."_ It's not worth the risk though. It's not worth it. Why couldn't she stay? Why? _

He sighed. "I hate that you have to go, but…" he looked directly in her eyes "it looks like your mind's been set. I'll miss you Laurel." _I know I did too_.

"And you I," she sniffed. "You won't forget me, will you?" _That's impossible._

"Me? Forget? Never." His smile was melancholic, "How could I forget my best friend?"

She smiled. "Thanks Tam, that means a lot. Will you…" she slipped the ring of her finger and gave it to Tam. "Will you give this back to me, when the time is right?"

_Oh the ring, the saplings ring. I had nearly forgotten about that. I remember her reaction to it…She wore it everyday…_

He nodded, curling his fingers tightly around it. If this would bring her back, help her remember. He would do it. He had to help Laurel. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so, Tam. I really do. Just promise you won't give up on me. No-matter what I do or say, don't give up on me," _I never did_, "I'll come back to you someday, but today, I have my duty to take care of."

"I promise," he said, then looked away and sighed. "You're so much braver than I; I could never be as strong as you. I'm just a lowly spring faerie."

"Don't you dare say that Tam!" she grabbed his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, "You're great and you know it. Never forget it. Spring faeries are just as magical as any other faerie. You have magic, Tam. You _are_ magic." _And so are you._

That was the last time I saw them together, hand in hand yet ruefully tainted by the elders worries. Younglings shouldn't have to be cursed by them -- especially not those two. But time was calling, and I had to complete my own mission. I just hope that it would work out. It was then I personally saw to it that those two would be reunited someday. I left them to have their last few moments together in peace. Then, when the sun began to rise, I returned.

"Laurel?" I asked, walking towards the bravest little faerie I had ever seen. She tore herself away from Tamani, and gazed back at me. Her eyes watered over, but she was set on completing her mission. _I just knew she would succeed. _

"Is it time?" she asked. I nodded regretfully. _Then I remembered my position, I could still help them. I would not—could not, let another pair be separated. It was wrong. _

_She was meant to be with m—him. It was destiny. _A stray tear rolled down my cheeks, glistening from the suns rays. I rubbed it away quickly. The pain was still prominent in my mind. I took Laurel's delicate hand in my own, and then lead her away from the clearing. The worst part was coming; they would make her forget. We walked in silence until we met with the other faeries. "It is time," they said, gazing down towards Laurel.

I bent down towards her and whispered into her ear, "Be strong Laurel. Don't forget. We'll always be here for you, every step of the way. You'll never be alone. I promise." _I never left her for a moment. I always stuck to my word._

She smiled back at me with those soulful eyes of hers. I sniffed; _she'd never be the same again. She'd probably never remember. But who was I to care? This was the way it had to be. But I would do my bidding, and she would do hers._ I watched her silently as they led her away. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. Her footsteps echoed in my mind. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. And then she was gone.

Six eyes wept that day, four were determined yet scarred. And two were _never_ forgotten.

"Goodbye Laurel," I whispered. "I'll miss you." I stopped in my tracks. _It would all end someday. And she would never know who the stranger was who led her away. I wonder if she ever knew. But now she's gone. She's never coming back. I couldn't withhold my tears. My Laurel was gone and she would never know the whole truth. _

I took the ring on my hand, and rubbed the golden seedling. I watched it grow and sparkle, then I stepped back into the portal. Away from _my_ Laurel.

In a blink I was surrounded by darkness. The rain pounded onto me, mixing with my own tears. I walked blinded into the nothingness: into the blackness. Then, a figure grabbed my shoulders.

"Did you see her?" he asked, "Did you stop her going?"

"I—I'm sorry. I couldn't, David. I just couldn't." my knees buckled as the final mourning surged through my body. "I couldn't stop her going. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I wept.

He bit his lip, "It's okay Tam, we'll think of another way."

"But she's dead!" I screamed, slamming my fist in the darkness.

"No, Tam. She's alive somewhere. I just know it. Jamison said—"

"What if he's wrong? What if there is no other time portal? I've looked in so many…I don't think I could bare another."

"I—I'm sorry," he looked towards the ground "I shouldn't have taken her from you all those years ago—she was always yours…"

"David, how could you have known the tricks the demons held up their sleeves?" I questioned, "You couldn't have known. We couldn't have known…"

"Then we'll just have to keep searching, but until then, we'll never forget."

He was right. I couldn't forget. I promised.

And I always keep my promises.

Thanks for reading :) If you have a spare minute, please review! Oh, and do you think I should continue with this piece or just keep it as a one-shot?

Thanks again, Zoe x


	2. Gone

Gone

A/N: I figured as I have trouble updating regularly, that perhaps if I posted shorter chapters, I might update more regularly -- hope that's alright with you guys? Also I would just like to thank Forestwater for beta-reading my fanfics :)

Zoe x

* * *

Key:

_italics_ - character thoughts and flashbacks

Last time:

"_Then we'll just have to keep searching, but until then, we'll never forget."_

_He was right. I couldn't forget. I promised._

_And I always keep my promises._

* * *

If the world collapsed, and everything went into ruin, and the people became shifty, unpredictable, and would turn against each other in their fight for survival, you could always be guaranteed one promise: that I, and all the others who lost their way to love, would fight until we found our partners, our . . .

That sacred word just slips in and out of my head, and it's home, peace, a blessing, except if anyone else knew, we would be exposed.

But would it be worth it? Just for that moment, till we became helpless to the opposition? To be strong enough before they arrive?

The race begins.

"I have to find her…" I muttered. I was perched on a branch, looking out for danger – or in other words, trying to solve the puzzle no one would help me solve, while they thought I was on guard.

"Hey Tam," a sing-song voice rung in my ears. It never failed to be sickeningly sweet and equally annoying. "Why aren't you around so much anymore? I know sentries have to work hard…but isn't this a little—erm, extreme?"

"I'm working."

"Okay, but why are you working so much?" she said, practically bouncing on the spot.

"I'm _working_."

"Sure you are. Hey, why don't you just come with me? It'll be fun – there's a festival later today, and if you stop thinking about her for a moment, you might actually enjoy it."

"She has a name," I snarled. "And I'm working, so unless you have something important to say, get lost."

She sighed, "Okay then, I guess I'd better leave you to it then." She turned to go, then whipped back around. "Oh, and Tam? You wouldn't by any chance know what happened to the golden sapling rings? Ash is going _crazy_, he reckons some goblins have nicked them or something…" She giggled. "Fancy that, goblins actually figuring out the sapling rings. Now _that_ is unbelievable. Goblins are much too thick for that, don'tcha think?"

_Goblins. Who cares about those wretched bastards? I couldn't give a damn. Not after they attacked her._

_But they were stupid enough to be killed, _another voice said. This voice was small and logical, usually only popping up when I felt like my brain was going to tear apart. _Except for Barns. But he couldn't have had anything to do with Laurel's disappearance -- there wasn't any ransom. Besides, he would have made it public._

_But it _had_ to be him, it _had_ to be goblins, _I thought back._ Who else could have taken her? It wasn't as if she would have just strolled off somewhere without telling anyone. She told me everything!_

_  
__Unless…maybe she was blackmailed?_

Pushing that last thought out of my head, I turned to Pansy. "Nope, sorry, haven't seen them. See you later." She would believe me; she had to. If they found out what I was really doing, I would be exiled from the forest…

"_We have to help her! We can't let them get away with it," I said._

"_I'm afraid it's much too late. We have to think of ourselves, and she wouldn't want us to risk revealing ourselves, would she? Now run along,Tamani, I have work to do," Cedar said, writing in his scrolls. He didn't even look up._

"_But—"_

_He looked up. "Don't. I've already explained the situation, and she is already lost from our reach. Why don't you take a break, think for a while, then perhaps think about settling down and getting a new partner —"_

"_How dare you! It wasn't like that! I loved her, but we didn't — I wouldn't. She's not lost, never. You're only lost if your family gives up the will to find you. And I won't do that to her. Not to Laurel. She's my —" I bit my lip; I couldn't tell him. "She's my friend -- my best friend. I am not going to lose her, not now, not ever. There has got to be a way."_

_I saw his eyes flash, and then he dropped them to his papers. My heart leapt into my throat. "You know, don't you? You know how to get her back. Tell me. Tell me!" I shook him by the shoulders._

_He promptly shoved me off. "Do remember your position, Mr. Tamani. I will not tolerate being treated as such—"_

"_And I won't tolerate you bastards giving up so quickly!" I boomed. It would be easy to believe he was blind as well as heartless; he failed to see that Laurel was not lost, that she could be found. She _would_ be found._

_He snapped his fingers, and a slithering sound rang in my ears -- the sound of crunching leaves. I tried to turn around to see what it was, but found out soon enough as vines slipped around my ankles, creeping up my thighs in a viselike grip. I couldn't move my lower body at all._

"_I warned you," he said. "Another mention of this," he gestured to the petal on his desk, "and I promise you, you will regret ever having spoken. Now, I have tolerated your demeaning behaviour for weeks now, but no more. Return to your job, and don't come back unless you have something worthy of saying." He looked down on me, seeing the vines had crawled up to my mouth, despite my protests. "Good boy," he said, snapped his fingers once more, then returned to his work. I began to leave, then turned back and tried to say what I wanted, but my lips did not move. Argh! I huffed. Stupid winter magic. Normally I wouldn't have this problem, but Cedar was one of the only winter faeries who didn't care too much about showing off his powers. Despite that openness, he still wouldn't tell me any of his secrets._

_Heartless bastard._

_If it were goblins she would have been blackmailed, but with what? Goblins aren't that smart. They wouldn't have made it this complicated. But if it's not them, then who took Laurel? Could the faeries have another enemy? But who on earth could know . . ._

"Hey Pansy!" I called out, she turned back towards me.

"You decided to take a break for once, Tam?" she smiled, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Yeah…I guess I am," I said, sliding off my branch. "Don't suppose you'd remind me what happened to you that night by the rock pools? I'd quite like to hear it." I paused. "You're quite the entertainer," I added with a grin, turning to her. _If the faeries had another enemy, there was a good chance Pansy had already met them. There wasn't a day she didn't run into trouble._

"Aw, Tam! I knew you'd come around!" She beamed. "The others will be so happy…"

"No, it'll just be us. I don't want to see the others today," I said, looking into her green eyes. _Pansy + a festival + over-excited faeries = madness. No thanks. I would rather just deal with one faerie._

Just for a moment, I thought I saw her blush. Then, she took my arm and began her usual ramble with a huge grin glued to her face. We walked onwards through the forest, and after nodding aimlessly for a while, I felt the need to remind her, "Pansy, what happened by the rock pools?" I asked.

"Oh!" she giggled. "I'm sorry, Tam, I guess I kinda forgot, huh?" She grinned. "Seems I just get carried away…"

_You think? _Sometimes she can talk for Avalon; it's all right for a while, but after that, it's like having 80's pop music on full blast for an eternity. After that, it just gives you migraines. And no, I'm not kidding. Pansy _can_ actually give faeries migraines – it's why she's not allowed in court. It's almost as if she has the affinity of being annoying.

I didn't realise Pansy stopped, turning white as a sheet. The animated glow she'd had before had vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I—I'm…fine. Don't you worry about me," she said, trying to fake a smile. I sighed._ Why couldn't she just be honest like a normal person?_

"Do you want to sit for a minute?" I asked, gesturing to a fallen branch.

"Yeah. That would . . . be nice," she mumbled, looking dazed.

"So what happened?" I said, sitting on the branch.

She sat next to me and sighed, then watched me in silence. "You think this has something to do with Laurel, don't you?"

"I—it might do. Just tell me what happened. Please." I said.

"She's a lucky girl, that Laurel…" she muttered, then looked up. "It was you, wasn't it? You stole the rings," she said.

"I –"

"You don't need to admit it – your eyes said it all…I guess I'd better tell you then, hadn't I?" She paused, then began:

"She said it was just a normal day, she was just returning home from the ranch, and then went to the pools to collect some water. I thought I heard something, but at the time I just ignored it. So I just cupped my hands and put them into the water. I was just washing my face when I heard it again. That time I blamed it on the younglings – they were always joking around. And when I . . ." She paused, biting her lip. "When I – I'm sorry, Tam. I can't, it's too awful. I'm sorry, but I should go." she stood up and began to stride away, stumbling in her hurry.

"It's all right Pansy, just tell me. It can't be that bad . . . can it?"

"You wouldn't believe me…" she said, leaving the clearing. I ran after her, grabbing her arm to make her stop.

"Yes I would," I said. "Anything is possible, even the worst of things. _Even what shouldn't be."_ I stared at her then, making sure she understood I was serious, then continued. "Who came after you, Pansy? What did they do that was so bad –"

"They came back."

"What?"

She turned to me. "The _Rajae_. They're back."

Forgetting everything I'd just said about believing her, about everything being possible, I said, "What do you mean, the Rajae are back? They're myth -- legend. Not real. You must've been mistaken." _What is with that girl? Why does she have to spin these lies?_

She shook her head, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "They're back, Tam. They're really back and…" She sniffed and looked away, letting her arm drop to her side. "And they're going to turn the lands into plagues of fire and turn every doubt into poison. They'll steal you from your land, and take you to hell. They'll torture you. Make you wish you were dead, and then, they'll break you. They'll steal your soul." She paused again, wiping away the glistening sheen from her eyes. "If they've got Laurel, I don't think there'll be anything left of her. If they've got her, she's nothing but a shell. Your Laurel, Tam, is gone. She's gone and she's not coming back."

"She's just missing!" I yelled.

She shook her head, looking towards the ground. "She's _gone._"

* * *

Thanks for reading, and if you have a spare minute, review :)


	3. Ambushed, One strategist please!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Wings" -- the fabulous Aprilynne Pike does.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time out to read this and to everyone who reviewed/added. Also thanks to my awesome beta readers, Forestwater and Mrsremusjohnlupin. :D

Keep in mind this fiction's set a few years after the book "Wings," so some things are going to be different, 'kay?

Last time:

_She shook her head, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "They're back, Tam. They're really back and…" She sniffed and looked away, pulling her arm back. "And they're going to turn the lands into plagues of fire and turn every doubt into poison. They'll steal you from your land, and take you to hell. They'll torture you. Make you wish you were dead, and then they'll break you. They'll steal your soul." She paused, wiping away the glisten from her eyes. "If they've got Laurel, I don't think there'll be anything left of her. If they've got her, she's nothing but a shell. Your Laurel, Tam, is gone. She's gone and she's not coming back."_

"_She's just missing!" I yelled._

_She shook her head, looking towards the ground, "She's _gone_."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 – Ambushed/One strategist please!

I waded through the pools of mud as the rain crashed into the Earth, angered that maybe, just maybe, Pansy's hypothesis might be true. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right, but neither was avoiding the situation to begin with. Trudging through the darkness, I realized that yet again, I need the help of a mortal. I needed David's help.

Usually, I'm fine flying solo, doing things my own way, but after that curse sunk in, I realized going solo just might be a one-way ticket to suicide. So I walked back to the house and chucked a few stones at his window.

"Oi, David!" I yelled, searching for a sign of movement. There was nothing, not even a flicker. I sighed. Why on earth he needed that much sleep was beyond me, but I guess it was just another of his many liabilities. I closed my eyes and balled my hands into fists at my side. With a little grunt of effort -- and an ache that felt a little like I'd poked a bruise on my forehead -- I sent a shockwave right towards his sleepy little head.

'_David!'_

That should wake him up. I smirked.

"Laurel…?" I laughed, though with more bitterness than genuine amusement; he was just as besotted by her as I was, but we couldn't both have her. He was a good kid, most of the time, and pretty smart for a mortal. He was just blissfully unaware of the dangers we were in. Sometimes I envied that. But, innocent or not, I was going to wake him up without a single pang on my conscience.

"David, wake up! Or haven't you had enough 'beauty sleep' yet?" I teased, looking up to see a baffled David opening the curtains.

"Am I supposed to say 'Where art thou Romeo?' Cause you know, throwing pebbles is so last year," he said, the confused and grumpy frown giving away to a smile, weary but genuine. He'd changed a lot since I first met him -- became more light-hearted, more laid back. More like me; it was like we were brothers. And for that, I was glad. Even if he was a royal pain in a fight, he was an ace strategist. And right now, I really could do with a few options.

"So, brainbox, you coming down or do I need to climb up?"

"You do realize it's three in the morning, right?"

"And?"

He rolled his eyes. "You climb up, I can't be bothered to come down – it's too early." He yawned, stretched like a cat, and backed away from his now-open window.

"If you say so," I muttered, climbing up the awning. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" she screamed, writhing and wriggling out of the dark shadows' clutches.

"Someplace good." One of them grabbed her arm and hauled her back to his side.

He laughed. "I jus' can't believe a twig like you" -- he tightened his grasp -- "actually killed m' cousins."

His partner replied, "Yeah? Well I jus' can't believe we're not killin' 'er ourselves! Come on, think of 'er sap, it's so sweet – they'll never know. We'll jus' tell 'em she fell and broke 'er precious little stem."

"And it would be a shame t' waste it…"

"And they wouldn't know any better," he smirked, bloodlust lighting his three eyes.

She gasped, her body going taught with terror. It was happening again, except this time she was defenceless. Defenceless and alone.

_I just have to…but how…they'll…I have to try._

"Who's they?" she squeaked.

Her captors laughed. "They are the ones who we're – we _were."_ He stared at her neck, then continued. "They were the ones we were gonna take you to. They're the ones who wanted you."

"But I don't see how a stupid twig of a faerie should have any importance."

"They should get their own lunch."

"But if you don't take me to them, won't you be punished?" she breathed. She was not going to die by the hands of trolls. And if the faeries had a new enemy, she needed to find out about them – even if it cost her her life. All she needed was to find someone else before she died; anyone, _anyone_ would do as long as they had ears and a mouth.

They looked at her, then burst out laughing, the sounds foul guffaws that could only be likened to those of hyenas. "Punished?" He laughed, nudging his comrade. "Who says they'll ever find out?"

"Ooh, I don't know…how about me?" a voice yelled.

Laurel looked over, her eyes widening with hope. _Could it be…?_ A young man walked into the clearing, his bow strung tight. He was clad in a dark leather jacket with jeans to match. He was dressed for a fight, and his eyes said he wouldn't be amiss to one.

"The name's Blake," he said, though Laurel couldn't tell to whom he was speaking. "Next time, don't go wasting our time, otherwise…" He fired two arrows straight into the goblins' heads. "You'll be dead," he finished, smirking as the life drained from their eyes and the blood gushed out of their wounds. The pair collapsed instantly; they never had a chance to react.

"Goblins. So unreliable, and _so_ stupid," he said, yanking his arrow from a bloodied corpse. She turned away just in time, but that didn't stop her ears from hearing that sickening squelch. She couldn't help but cringe and she backed away.

The man laughed, "It's only a little bit of blood, is that too much for you faeries?"

The blonde just scowled at him; there was nothing she hated more than being patronized, even if she was on the brink of death.

"I could have handled them, you know."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was waiting till the idiots stopped to eat, in which I could slip them my potion—"

"Hon, not to be rude, but _you_ were the lunch."

"Not to be rude, but they _are_ stupid; it doesn't take much to kill them. So I don't really require your services, thank you very much."

"Require my services?" He laughed, "You've got to be kidding me." He rolled his eyes. "Just who do you think I am? _Prince Charming?_" He teased, stepping closer. "Just because I saved you doesn't mean I'm not going to deliver you to my masters."

She couldn't help not hold her tongue at that jibe. And that wit-filled voice returned to the surface. "You have masters? Aww, how sweet, you must be their little pet that does everything they ask." She grinned. Sometimes she wondered if Tamani was finally rubbing off on her, or maybe, it was her true self that was rising to the surface; the one who became the changeling, but either way, she loved every second of it.

"Don't mock me, girl," he breathed. "The Rajae aren't the only ones with power, so if you want to stay alive, shut up and hurry up." He pulled her up and shoved her in front of him. "Stay where I can see you. Oh, and thanks for the tip about the potions. They'll like to hear _all_ about that."

* * *

"What do you mean, you couldn't find her? You said you were sure you'd find her."

I sighed; this was not helping matters, and it was making my headache worse. I walked over to his sofa and slumped down. "I said a lot of things, David. Doesn't mean they're true."

Apparently he didn't hear me. "But you said you were _sure_. That there was no way it wouldn't work." He paced around like a mad man, and for someone who had only just woken up, he looked as if he were on red bull or something.

"At the time I thought it would! But things don't always work out, okay?"

"But—"

"So are you going to help me find her or keep talking till the next century?" And stop pacing while your at it, it's making me dizzy, I added in my head.

I had to stifle a laugh when I saw his lower lip tremble. I couldn't believe it, he was actually pouting. "Fine, what's _your_ plan, then?" David said, and sat in a chair opposite mine.

"That's what I came to ask you about."

He put his hand on his head. "I don't know, Tam…what are we dealing with here?"

"Possibly goblins—"

"I am so _not_ being bait again!" he glared at me, part pissed off and part terrified; I never realised he was that bothered by it.

"Yeah, well, _that_ was to lure Barnes out, but that doesn't matter now. He's dead and gone anyways."

"Good!" You could tell he had some serious goblin issues…I swear I never left him that long…Barnes wouldn't have ever hurt him _that_ badly… "So what else are we dealing with? Is it just goblins?"

"And possibly Rajae…"

"What the hell are those? Demonic goblins?" he spat, raising his eyebrows.

"You could say that."

_"__Tamani."_

"All right, all right. Let's just say they're bad news. Really bad news."

"Can you elaborate on that? 'Cause I can't really work with 'bad news'. Like, what are their strengths? Weaknesses?" He sat up; grabbing a pen and paper from his desk, then looked up at me expectantly.

"I don't really know…there's only what the legends say."

"Which is…?" He looked at me with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"They used to say that back in the ancient society, when Avalon was just starting out, before even the gates were built, there was a war. And this war was the first light versus dark battle, the one that sparked everything off. Everything that happens today -- every fight, every argument -- are all aftershocks of that said battle. Many religions and societies have written about it – the Greeks, the Romans, even the Chinese. It's the one event they all agree on.

"The Rajae were the Dark's main assassins. They were cruel, sneaky, and pretty much ruthless. And I have reason to believe they might be back…and they might have taken Laurel."

"So you're asking me, a _mere mortal,_ to come up with a plan to save Laurel from the Rajae?" He spat the words "mere mortal" with more bitterness than I had expected, and scribbled onto is pad with such force it looked like it might actually break.

"Pretty much."

"Right then." He coughed, looked away, looked back at me. "So how many advantages do we have?"

"Not many." The light in his eyes dimmed and he bit his lip, then he became animated once more.

"Trickery it is, then!"

"What?"

"Well the Greeks did it and it worked, so why can't we?" He was practically bouncing on his seat now – definitely too much red bull, I thought.

"Well, _how?"_

"The Greeks just built a Trojan horse, climbed inside, and then gave it as a gift to their enemies. Then, while they slept they crept out and attacked. Caught them completely off guard—"

"So you're saying we have to build some kind of horse?"

"No, not necessary. Wait, do the Rajae like horses?"

"Who knows, David, who knows?" And what the hell do horses have to do with it?

"Well, most people do. So let's say we build this horse, and then we can save Laurel, right?"

"Right…"

"But…where exactly are the Rajae?"

"Not a flaming clue, but I reckon a friend of mine does," I said, remembering Pansy's words from earlier that night.

He sighed, his head resting on his fist, while his fair flopped over his eyes, "You know, I can't help missing her...it's like, a part of me is  
gone and I can't function right without it, without her," he looked me  
straight in the eye, "I just want her back, Tam. I just want her _here_."

For a guy, he had some pretty weird mood swings. I smirked; maybe he is actually in love with her: poor git. I knew Laurel long before he was even in diapers, besides, I grinned, Laurel wasn't the cougar type.

"David…" I looked back at him, thinking over his plan. How the hell could that work?

"Yeah?"

"You're not serious about that horse idea are you?" He lifted his head from his fists and blinked.

He just looked at me like are-you-thick-or-what? "Of course I wasn't you moron," he grinned, mock-punching me in the arm (Although even if he tried, I honestly don't think he could hurt me…or an enemy in a fight), "No, what I meant is that we need to find a way to trick them."

"Thank God for that," I muttered, "I thought you'd lost your mojo or something."

He laughed, "Thanks for keeping the faith mate," he paused, "We really need to get her back…"

"So let's get her back -- and in one piece, too."

"Yeah. She can't have gotten into too much trouble, could she?"

"Probably not – let's just hope the Rajae aren't interested in her." I was keeping my fingers crossed on that one. The Rajae are one foe too many, and I honestly didn't believe David could handle the truth right now. For once, I let him stay on his high horse; even if it was just for a little while. Or at least until I chucked him off it again. I chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Indeed it is."

* * *

Anyone wanna guess what happens when they finally meet the Rajae? Ooh, and what about Blake? Thanks for reading anyways, review if you have a minute. Zoe :) x


	4. A Spark

A/N: I've been stuck on this project for a while now, and with school work, it just became less and less of a priority. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been working on other projects – mostly original fiction rather than fan-fiction. Because I left this project, it just became harder and harder to work on, however my Muse has given me some inspiration, and I think I can now pick up from where I left off. I will try and update more often. Haha, I shouldn't keep making excuses. If I finish anything, I would very much like to finish this. After all, if I cannot finish a fanfiction, what hope is there for my original fictions?

As I haven't updated in so long, I suggest you guys might want to re-read the previous three chapters to refresh your memory of my story. I apologise for the wait. If you're interested in reading my other works, I have posted some on deviantart and some on inkpop.

This chapter is probably a little rough around the edges as I no longer have a beta reader. If anyone of you would like to be a beta reader for future chapters, let me know. Also if you have any suggestions for improvement I would be grateful. Thank you :) Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Last time:

_"Probably not - let's just hope the Rajae aren't interested in her." I was keeping my fingers crossed on that one. The Rajae are one foe too many, and I honestly didn't believe David could handle the truth right now. For once, I let him stay on his high horse; even if it was just for a little while. Or at least until I chucked him off it again. I chuckled._

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_"Indeed it is."_

Chapter four: a spark

When Laurel first started travelling with Blake, she barely spoke a word, simply stunned by his carefree attitude. It seemed whatever she did, whatever she said; he always outsmarted her, always two steps ahead. She couldn't think of a thing to say without giving away her intentions, it was like she was the pages and he was the binding – she never knew a thing about him, and yet, he seemed to know everything about her. It was unnerving, and it drove her absolutely crazy. It was only a few hours later when Laurel broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" Laurel asked, trudging alongside Blake on the mud soaked path.

"Now why would I tell you that? Just shut it and keep walking."

"If you don't, I'll run away."

He laughed, not even bothering to waste his breath on the matter.

"I mean it," she said, walking in front of him and looking him squarely in the eyes.

Blake just rolled his eyes and walked around her, faeries were always too arrogant; it was perhaps their greatest downfall, but in all honesty, he couldn't care less, if they wanted to damn themselves, then that was _their_ problem. As long as he could still do his job, it simply didn't matter – it just meant capturing faeries was that much easier than it should've been.

"I—"

"Go on then, do it," he jibed.

This just annoyed Laurel even more, she wanted to know where they were going but to do that she had to stay with him, but on the other hand, he was really getting on her nerves; how could one man be so boring? He barely spoke, if at all, and whence he did, it was merely to patronize her. And the worst part was he didn't care less.

"Fine," she fumed, dragging her heels as she walked.

"And how old are you exactly?"

"None of your business."

"I thought as much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, causing Laurel to trip at the sudden stop. He grabbed her arm moments before she crashed into the ground and pulled her up. Laurel couldn't help but notice how close they were, his arm round hers, faces inches apart…it wasn't difficult to become lost in his eyes. She wondered what he was really like, what was he hiding? Was he forced into working with her enemies? Or was this all just a trick? He seemed to be doing the same – calculating just what the other was like, but little did Laurel know, her thoughts couldn't be more accurate, as in one swift motion, his lips were on hers.

He lifted his face from hers, bemused by how quickly her body became limp and motionless. Faeries weren't the only ones with tricks, he smirked. A little paralysis was never wasted; it was his favourite trick, one he learnt without the interference from magical beings.

"Ahh, silence at last," he grinned, hauling Laurel over his shoulder. What Laurel didn't know, was Blake had absolutely no idea where they were going. All he knew was that to find it you had to become so lost that you didn't know east from west. That was the only way the path would reveal itself; it's the reason why so many hikers never return from the woods. It was built as a trap, and the only way to enter was to become trapped yourself. Even if it meant losing a part of your sanity each time you did it. It was just how the Rajae worked.

"So explain to me again why I'm blindfolded?" David asked, being pulled along by Tamani.

"Careful there's a branch there."

"Well I'd know that if I could actually see!" David clumsily lifted his leg, having no idea where the protruding branch was.

Tamani rolled his eyes, guiding David to a stop. "I told you before, this is faerie lands. You're not even supposed to be allowed in here."

"I wouldn't tell anyone though."

Tamani sighed, "David that's not the point. It's not even my place to let you in. Why do you think you had to wait in your car so many times?"

"So why's it different this time?"

"Because I need you," he muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear," he joked, a smile spread smugly across his lips.

"You heard. Now stop messing around, we need to find Pansy."

"You're kidding right? Pansy? What kind of a name is that?"

"A faerie one," he snapped, "now be quiet, I'm not the only faerie hanging around here."

"So where do we find Pansy?"

He sighed, "Wherever there's a party. So I'm going to have to leave you on your own for a bit while I go find her. Can you do that? Or are you going to run off _again_?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like I have anywhere to run to."

"Good," he paused, "Shar?" he called out, scanning the area for signs of movement.

"Shar I know you're out there."

Shar walked out from the trees to their left, "You've got some nerve bringing him here," he said, nodding towards David, "but luckily for you, I remember how much he's helped us before."

They grinned. "So you'll help?" Tamani asked?

"Tam, we've been working together for years now. Out of those years every day you've spoken to me about Laurel. Do you really think I don't know what you're up to? I know you," he smirked, "and yes, I will help. Just don't be long. I'm not the only sentry out here."

Tamani smiled, "I know what I'm doing, and I—I really appreciate this Shar."

"Anytime, friend. Just be sure you know what you're getting yourself into. You seem to have a habit of jumping in head first, or rather, ego first…" he laughed, then turned serious and placed a hand on Tamani's shoulder, "be careful. I don't want to hear about two missing faeries. If you're doing what I think you're doing…you'll need more than just your ego to save her, without entrapping yourselves too. They're tricky beings. Don't let them get to you." His expression turned solemn, and he removed his hand from Tamani's shoulder.

"Shar? Are you—"

"I'm fine. Just go. I will wait here with David," he nodded.

"Can I speak now?" David asked.

They laughed. "If you must," Shar said, "but be quiet about it."

"Why does it feel like my legs are burning?" he jumped around frantically, patting his legs in attempt to put out the mystery 'fire'.

Tam raised his eyebrows at Shar. "What did you do?"

Shar grinned. "I told you, sentries are just as valuable as any other faerie," he winked, then whispered with a grin, "The invisible fire"; he gestured at David prancing around manically.

"Guys what the hell is going on? Just put it out already." David yelled, and then added, "Please? It's bad enough that I can't see a damn thing." He walked straight into a protruding log, thus landing face down in the mud. "Guys!" he yelled, "this is not funny!"

Tam couldn't help the smirk from spreading across his lips. "Shar you have so got to teach me that some time." Shar grinned, and then clicked his fingers, within seconds David's cries groaned to a halt.

"Thank God." The muddied bloke spat, "A little help here please?"

"I'll leave you guys to it." Tam chuckled, and began to walk towards the nearby hum of music.

"Tam! You can't leave me here like this!"

"Just watch me!" Tam yelled behind him, "No wait, you can't. You're blindfolded." He grinned.

"TAAAAAAM!"

Shar poked him with a stick, "Oi, quieten down will you?"

David sighed. "I guess this is payback, huh?"

Shar grinned, "just a little, and a little demonstration of what spring faeries can do." He bent down lower, and pulled David off the muddied forest floor. Once upright, Shar led him towards a nearby log. "Sit."

"Don't forget this." He said, placing a small bag into David's hands.

"What's this?" David asked, running his hands over the sack.

"Something that'll come in handy." He yelled from a distance.

"Wait, Shar. Where are you going? Don't leave me here like this."

Shar chuckled, and then turned suddenly serious. "There's something I have to do, I'll be back." He paused, "Just listen." He said. "Listen."

* * *

Any comments? X


End file.
